1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to deceleration control systems for vehicles, and more particularly concerns an adaptive brake application and initial skid detection system for braking of one or more wheels of an aircraft during landing that prevents deep initial skids, and to thus allow rapid brake application in a controlled manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anti-skid and automatic braking systems commonly have been provided on commercial and large turbine aircraft to aid the deceleration of the aircraft upon landing. Modern anti-skid systems typically optimize braking efficiency by adapting to runway conditions and other factors affecting braking to maximize deceleration, corresponding to the level of brake pressure selected by the pilot. In conventional anti-skid systems, brakes are typically applied mechanically via a metering valve by the pilot, and as soon as the wheel brake pressure approaches the skid level, such as when an initial skid is detected, a brake pressure value is used to initialize the anti-skid control system. However, it has been found that the success of this method does can be affected by such factors as the mode of aircraft operation, aircraft weight, tire/runway interfaces, and the like. It would therefore be desirable to provide an adaptive brake application system that can adjust brake pressure or torque application to account for such factors.
Furthermore, rapid pedal application by an aircraft pilot also can often create deep initial skids before an effective antiskidding brake pressure or brake torque is determined and skidding is effectively controlled by conventional anti-skid and brake control systems. Eliminating or reducing initial skids would result in shorter aircraft stopping distances, which allow the aircraft to land on shorter runways, and can result in reduced tire wear. It would thus be desirable to provide an initial skid detection system to automatically anticipate initial skid conditions and adjust to prevent deep initial skids, to allow the pilot to depress the brake pedals at any rate, while still providing for rapid brake application in a controlled manner. The present invention provides an adaptive brake application and initial skid detection system that meets these needs.